hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Twinkle Pretty Cure! The Sequel!
Star Twinkle Pretty Cure! The Sequel! '''is the series succeeding Star Twinkle Pretty Cure. It is made by HoshinaStar and it follows the story of the previous series. '''Production Synopsis Characters Pretty Cure / Hikaru is an imaginative first year high schooler who loves constellations and space. She can be rather stubborn to which she will investigate anything that interests her thoroughly and acts on intuition. Her catchphrases are "Glitterific~☆" and "Twincool!". She transforms into the Pretty Cure of Stars, Cure Star. / Lala is a first year high schooler and an alien from Saman who is treated more like an adult. She's serious with a strong sense of responsibility but sometimes makes mistakes. She has a bit of trouble speaking Japanese, even though she's in high school now. Her charm point is the antennae on her head and transforms into the Pretty Cure of the Milky Way, Cure Milky. / Elena is a second year high schooler with a radiant smile that she's had for years. She's very popular to the point that she is known as "The Sun of Mihoshi Town", and she's been called that ever since Middle School. Her family owns a flower shop in the shopping district known as "Sonrisa", where she sometimes works. She often looks after her little brothers and sisters when her parents are off working at the store and transforms into the Pretty Cure of the Sun, Cure Soleil. / Madoka is a second year high schooler who tries her best to be ladylike. She from a family with a storied history; her father works in the government while her mother is world famous pianist. She herself holds national championship titles in piano and archery. She also does flower arrangements and tea ceremonies, and gets excellent grades. As the student council president every year since Middle School and being popular as well, she's known as "The Moon of Mihoshi Town" and transforms into the Pretty Cure of the Moon, Cure Selene. / Yuni is a first year high schooler and a resident of the Planet Rainbow. Back in Middle School, she went around the universe, taking on various aliases to try and restore her planet. She was a space idol named Mao, a space phantom thief, Blue Cat, and a Nottoraider assistant named Bakenyan, all to find out how to save her people and steal back the treasures that were sold away. She transforms into the Pretty Cure of the Cosmos, Cure Cosmo. [[Hoshimoto Hotaru|'Hoshimoto Hotaru']]/Cure Galactic Hotaru is an alien from (TBA) who is being chased throughout the cosmos. She crash lands on Earth and hides herself by transferring into Mihoshi High School as a first year student. She is quite the klutz on Earth, mainly because of the dramatic gravity change, but she seems pretty confident, poised, and elegant on other planets. Hotaru is known throughout the cosmos as a renegade and is Wanted mostly everywhere. She is seen as a criminal even though she didn’t do anythin wrong, probably because of the fact that the Nottoraiders are controlling most of the universe. Hotaru transforms into the Pretty Cure of the Universe, Cure Galactic. Fairies An alien from PuruPuru who once served the Star Princesses in the Star Palace. His special skill is to deform freely. (TBA) Cure Galactic’s fairy companion and an alien. Nottoraiders Nottorei Nottoriga Supporting Characters Items Locations Trivia This series contains HoshinaStar's first OC on this wiki. Merchandise Main page: Star Twinkle Pretty Cure! The Sequel/Merchandise Gallery References # https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/Star☆Twinkle_Pretty_Cure Category:Stub Category:Stubs Category:Article Stubs Category:Article Stub Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure! The Sequel! Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:User:HoshinaStar Category:Sequels Category:Fan Sequels